thanks
by Shuukou Jin
Summary: Satu hari yang normal setelah penangkapan Rorschach Reaper. Didedikasikan untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge , Paket Reguler. Mungkin mengandung spoiler.


Halo! Di sini Mikadzuki1412, yoroshiku!

Kali ini saya membawakan sebuah fan fiksi kecil dari fandom Criminal Case! Fan fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge , di sana saya mengambil paket reguler. Selain itu, saya berniat menghidupkan fandom Criminal Case Indonesia! :D

Yang belum nyampe kasus 41 Grimsborough, awas spoiler! Sedikit, sih ...

Informasi mengenai paket yang kuambil dalam challenge tersebut:

Word : 2k

Setting : Canon (Post-Rorschach Reaper)

Fandom : Fandom yang belum pernah ditulis sama sekali

Terima kasih untuk Kak Kichan (Wattpad: KichanKudo) yang sudah mem-beta read cerita ini :D

Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Criminal Case Pretty Simple. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari fan fiksi ini.

———

thanks.

by Mikadzuki1412

"Terima kasih banyak, Jones. Aku berutang budi padamu."

Dahiku terlipat dalam. Untuk apa berterima kasih? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus Rorschach Reaper kemarin? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Saat itu aku tidak membantunya, dalam artian bantuan besar yang membuat seseorang merasa berutang budi. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai inspektur.

"Eh, apa?" kataku, heran.

Partnerku hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa bingung begitu?"

"Kenapa berterima kasih?" Aku bertanya balik, "Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Ia menatapku tajam. "Jujur, awalnya aku tidak suka padamu! Pemarah, tukang makan, penjijik pula. Aku berpikir, polisi macam apa kamu?"

"Kau ini, berterima kasih kemudian menghinaku. Apa maksudnya?" Aku merengut. Orang di sampingku ini benar-benar memenangkan rekor dalam hal membuat kesal. Bagiku saja, sih. Di mata orang lain, ia adalah pahlawan.

"Itu kan awalnya." Ia bergumam, "Dan aku belum selesai bicara, bodoh."

Aku berusaha mengontrol emosi. "Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"Yah … lama-lama aku merasa bahwa kau adalah partner yang baik. Saat aku masih pemula, kau membimbingku. Lihatlah aku sekarang, seorang inspektur yang disegani. Ini semua karenamu."

"Ah, itu …." Aku sekarang paham. "Aku tidak banyak membantu, kok. Kau, kan, sudah hebat dari sananya."

Dalam hati, aku agak tidak suka dengan partnerku. Kemampuannya selalu membuatku iri. Semua orang memperhatikannya, memujinya, mengaguminya, bahkan ia punya penggemar—yang ternyata si Rorschach Reaper—. Dan, mengingat segala gertakan dan hukuman yang kuterima, aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Hebat dari sananya?'' Dia menoleh cepat, menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. ''Kurasa tidak. Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan bisa seperti sekarang kalau tanpa bantuanmu. Mana ada orang yang bisa melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri?" Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar." jawabku, terpaksa. Ah, kata-kata itu … sudah berapa kali aku mengulangnya?

"Jones …." Sepertinya ia sadar aku merasa tidak senang. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kamu merasa dibayang-bayangi olehku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

 _Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan untuk jujur_ , pikirku. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedikit iri dengan kemampuanmu. Tapi aku tidak membencimu, kok. Kau itu orang baik."

"Begitu, ya ...'' Sinar matanya menatapku, menyelidik teliti seolah-olah mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik wajah datarku. Entah puas atau kecewa mendengar jawabanku, dia menghela napas panjang sebelum berujar, ''Kau tahu, rasa iri bisa menjadi pemicu untuk meningkatkan kemampuan. Tetap semangat!" Dia menepuk bahuku.

"Baiklah." Aku mengangguk. Merasakan tenaga besar mengalir dari tepukan amikalnya.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak seukuran ponsel dari saku jaketnya. "Hari ini juga ulang tahunmu, bukan? Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun sekaligus tanda terima kasih."

Aku menerima hadiah itu. "Umm, ulang tahunku lusa, bukan hari ini." ujarku, masih menatap lamat-lamat kotak hadiah darinya.

"Eh, lusa ya … sial, aku salah." Ia menggaruk kepala dan tertawa gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebagai denda karena kau mempercepat umurku dua hari, aku ingin minta satu hal lagi.''

Dia memiringkan kepala. Mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku lebih menjengkelkan dari sebelumnya. "Boleh saja."

"Traktir aku kue kering, ya?"

Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Hah?"

"Ayolah."

"Terserah." gumamnya, mengalah.

Aku tertawa. "Terima kasih!" Sesaat kemudian, aku teringat akan suatu hal yang menggangguku akhir-akhir ini. Kurasa tidak masalah menceritakan hal itu sekarang. "Oh iya, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Tapi, jangan marah, ya."

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Ia tersenyum ramah. "Silakan."

"Begini, sejak penangkapan Rorschach Reaper ... aku sering mendengar suara-suara aneh." jelasku.

"Benarkah? Apa saja yang kau dengar?"

Aku diam sejenak, berusaha mengingat kembali suara yang kudengar semalam. "Sesuatu seperti 'kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya menjadi hebat karena selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh partnermu' dan 'semua ini harus berakhir, sekarang dan selamanya'. Bahkan suara itu pernah berkata 'ini adalah hal yang benar'. Entah kenapa, aku merasa suara itu berusaha membujukku untuk membunuhmu."

Ia terkejut.

 _End._

————

A/N: Daan, selesai!

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca penpik kecil ini. Jangan sungkan untuk mengirimkan kritik dan saran _

Sekali lagi, mari hidupkan fandom Criminal Case Indonesia! :D

With love, Mika.


End file.
